Casey Shepherd
by GreysAnatomy4life92
Summary: Casey Shepherd is a collage student to become a surgeon. When packing her stuff to move out she hurts her wrist and goes to Seattle Grace Hospital and has to have surgery and realizes that a neurosurgeon looks like her. OOC first fan fic. Rate and review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of their charaters. The only one I own is Casey and Her mother and the others that would be appearing in the story.

* * *

I'm Casey Shepherd and I am eighteen and I am going to medical school to be a surgeon. I was born when my mom Rachel was eighteen and my dad left to go to medical school in new York. Here I am in Seattle for collage to be a surgeon. My dream is to work in Seattle Grace Hospital. I am moving into another part of town that I still didn't find because I got kick out of my apartment because it is getting torn down. I was packing my stuff and I hurt my wrist bad trying to get something off a shelf and it hit my wrist the wrong I walked to Seattle grace hospital (which is a blog from my apartment) and I went into the Denny Duquette Clinic and I got it check out by Dr. Bailey. She checked my wrist out and she looked at me.

"Are you related to Dr. Derek Shepherd?" Dr. Bailey asked.

"No." I said I never heard of Dr. Derek Shepherd. I know I have the same last name as him but I don't think I am related to him and my dad is somewhere in New York.

"Well your wrist is pretty bad you need surgery."Dr. Bailey said.

"Am I going to be ok I have school and everything." I said and she nodded my head.

"Yeah it's just a minor surgery and you have to go to the main part of the hospital." she said and I followed her. I was in Orthopedics and I met Dr. Torres.

"Your going to be fine, your wrist is dislocated and you need surgery." Dr. Torres said and I smiled. They took me to my room and I wasn't scared. I called my mom to tell her.

"Hello." My mom answered.

"Hi mom." I said.

"Hey Casey what's up." She said.

"Nothing mom. Um I don't know how to say this but I dislocated my wrist and I need surgery. I am going to be fine mom I just it is a minor surgery." I said.

"Casey do you want me to come down?" She said.

"No mom I am going to be fine all they are doing is putting my wrist back in place." I told her.

"Ok Casey I believe you." She said.

"Mom Can you tell me what is my father's name is?" I asked.

"Your father's name is Derek Shepherd." she said and I felt my jaw drop.

"Mom I got to go I'll call you later." I said and I hung up. Derek Shepherd is my father. I thought it was a different Shepherd and I guess I am his daughter. Then I heard Dr. Torres talking to someone. I got out of bed slowly trying not to move my bad wrist and I saw her talking to a man with dark curly hair similar to mine except mine is longer. I heard Dr. Torres and him talking.

"So... Do you by any chance are related to a Casey Shepherd?" She asked.

"Yes I am she is my daughter. I left her and her mother to go to medical school after she was born." He said. Found him I said in my head. I saw him move and I went back to the bed without hurting my wrist and I just went through a magazine. I looked up from my magazine and I saw him past my room. I had his eyes and lips. He didn't look in my room as he passed. Then Dr. Torres came in my room to check on me.

"I know your father is Derek Shepherd. I asked him because you look like him with the eyes and his smile." she said

"I just found out myself I asked my mom my dad's name and She said 'Derek Shepherd' and when Dr. Bailey mentioned him and I didn't think that was my father until my mom told me his name." I said and she smiled

"Ok and your surgery is tomorrow." She said and I just nodded. When She left I fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: This one is short but the other one's will be longer I just wanted to get my first fanfic out Review and Rate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of its charaters only the ones I created.**

* * *

It was seven thirty a.m. when I woke up in the morning and I realized that I am having my surgery today. I was a little nervous but I knew it was minor.

"_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there. 'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares. Someone to love with my life in their hands. There's gotta be somebody for me like that."_ My phone was going off and I checked the caller Id and it was my best friend Pete and he was calling me at four thirty in the morning eastern time. We were best friends since we were in kindergarten.

"Hello." I answered

"Casey are you alright? Your mom called me last night and told me that you are in the hospital because you dislocated your wrist are you alright?" Pete panicked. Pete always panicked when I was hurt or sick and I would always tell him I would be fine.

"Yes I am alright I have to have surgery to put my wrist back in place that's all something minor." I said and I was hoping he was going to calm down.

"Casey its surgery I should worry." He said and I was wrong. He freaking out still.

"Pete I am going to be ok I promise I just have to wear a cast on my wrist for a few weeks or so and I will be fine." I said.

"Do you want me to fly down?" Pete asked and I didn't really want Pete here while I was in the hospital.

"No Pete stay in New York I am going to be fine trust me." I told him.

"Ok I trust you and I got to go to class." he said

"bye Pete." I said and I hung up. I sighed of relief when I got over telling Pete that I was going to be fine about the surgery. Then I saw Dr. Torres come.

"How's your wrist?" Dr. Torres asked.

"Still their." I said and she smiled and left. . Five minutes later I saw Dr. Torres came back with five interns with her.

"Who would like to present?" Dr. Torres said and all of them raised their hand and she pointed to one with her hair in a pony tail and she looked happy to be chosen.

"Casey Shepherd, eighteen years old. Admitted yesterday for a dislocated wrist. Scheduled for surgery to relocate her wrist." She finished and she looked at me and smiled. I smiled back at her.

"Grey you are assigned here today." Dr. Torres said. They leave.

"_Hold me down, sweet and low, little girl. Hold me down, sweet and low, and I'll carry you home. Hold me down, sweet and low, little girl. Hold me down, and I'll carry you home."_ My phone was going off for a text. It was Pete.

"_Casey fell better when you get out of surgery Pete."_ It read. I smiled and Then I realized that I have class today and I forgot to call and class starts in five minutes. I called my professor and he picked up in two rings. I explained everything and he under stood. When I hung up I saw my father and he looked in my room as he passed this time. He didn't smile or anything. Then Dr. Grey came in.

"How's your wrist?" she asked.

"Its alright I just can't wait to get it fixed." I said. She checked my vitals and my wrist and she looked at me.

"Are you Shepherds daughter" she asked.

"Yeah I just found out. How do you know him?" I asked.

"Well, my half sister, she's a resident and she is dating him." She said. So I found out one thing about him. He has a girlfriend.

"That's cool.." I said Then Dr. Grey left. I just laid my head back and sighed. I wanted to leave so bad. I started to think about my senior year. Like when I was voted student council president. When I got my acceptance letter to the University of Washington Medical School. Then Dr. Torres came in.

"Casey were going to take you up soon." Dr. Torres said and I just nodded.

"Do you need anything before we take you up?" she asked

"Can I call my mom before you take me up?" I asked.

"Sure." She said and she left. I got my cell phone and I dialed my mom's cell phone number and it was ringing for a long time and she picked up on the fifth ring.

"Hey Casey." my mom answered.

"Hi mom I was just calling you to tell you they are taking me up to surgery in ten to fifteen minutes." I said

"Ok can I have the number to the hospital so I can call for updates?"

"yeah." I gave her the number .

"You call me when you are fully awake from the anesthesia." She said

"I will mom." I said.

"Ok I got to finish getting ready to go take my shift at the hospital." she said. My mom is a nurse in Jacobi Medical Center in Manhattan.

"Ok mom."

"Don't forget to call." she said

"Yes mom I love you." "Love you too." She said and we hung up. Ten minutes later Dr. Torres came in with Dr. Grey and some nurse and they unlocked my wheels and they started to role me up. As we got out of my room Their I saw my dad looking at me and I looked back. It took five minutes to get to the operating room the anesthesiologist Dr. Meyer started to put me under.

"Casey your going to feel a little burning when I injected the anesthesia in you." I nodded. Dr. Meyer did and it burn. I was starting to feel drowsy in three seconds then I was under.

* * *

**Next chapter I am thinking of putting it in Derek's POV but I am not sure yet. review.**


End file.
